


Love

by themadmage



Series: WTJWD-verse [7]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bisexual Mrs Zabini, Consensual Infidelity, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Getting Together, I may add chapters to this fic any time i feel like murder, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Infidelity, Lesbian Narcissa, Mild Sexual Content, Minor Character Death, Murder, Murder does not disqualify it as fluff, Narcissa and Zabini know about each other's marriages and are okay with it, Narcissa/Zabini is the main pairing, Nonbinary Blaise Zabini, Nonbinary Character, Plotting, Romance, and also, but who really cares about the husbands, each chapter will be a husband, getting away with it, it's about the attitude not the content, it's actually murder but he married her knowing he'd die, not marked as complete in case i feel like adding to it, so stay tuned!, so you decide!, the husbands don't know, with interludes featuring Narcissa and Blaise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-06-06 03:08:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15185402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/themadmage/pseuds/themadmage
Summary: Elvira Morticia Zabini loves Narcissa Malfoy nee Black. The only person she loves more is her child. If protecting and providing for the people she loves means murdering numerous men, then so be it.This is a companion piece to the Well That Just Won't Do universe detailing Mrs. Zabini's murder habit and her relationship with Blaise. It can also be read as a standalone piece. Minor spoiler for chapter 8 of Well That Just Won't Do - Book 2. Any other series-related spoilers that come up in this fic were written here first and I can't be held responsible for continuity.





	1. Narcissa

Elvira Zabini had had a crush on Narcissa for the better part of a year when she found out that she had a chance. The two began secretly dating in Elvira's seventh year, Narcissa's sixth. As daughters of traditional Pureblood houses, both knew they would be expected to marry shortly after graduating but they were too happy together to care.

Countless evenings were spent sitting by the Black Lake, styling each other's hair and talking about anything that came to mind. On Hogsmeade weekends, one could never be found without the other. The two women were innocently affectionate with each other in public. Gentle touches, kisses on cheeks, and cozy seats on the sofas all dismissed by their classmates as the behavior of close female friends.

Behind the spelled curtains of their beds, the two were less innocent. Their nighttimes were not always sexual, of course. Some nights the lovers only laid in bed with their legs tangled together, trading kisses and lavishing in each other's attentions. When they did make love, it was wonderful. 

 

Elvira's parents arranged for her to marry Rigel Black, the son of Alphard Black. Narcissa was betrothed to Lucius Malfoy. Publicly, they acted pleased with their prospective husbands and attended the expected events together with them. Privately, they mocked these men and pledged their devotion to each other. 

 

The night before Elvira Zabini graduated from Hogwarts, and a week before her wedding, she proposed a Bonding to Narcissa. Tearfully, she accepted. Elvira had anticipated and prepared for this answer, but was still overjoyed to receive it.

Elvira presented Narcissa with the ceremony she wanted to use, and the two crept into a clearing in the Forbidden Forest that night where Elvira took from her bag a jeweled goblet, a bottle of fine elf-made wine, a ceremonial dagger, and a white ribbon. With a wave of her wand, she transfigured a loose stick into an ornate altar. The goblet went onto the altar and was filled with the wine. The rest was set aside to celebrate with when the Bonding was done. They stood on either side of the altar and put down their wands, handles facing each other as a symbol of giving themselves over. Elvira cut the finger of her left hand with the dagger first, then passed it to Narcissa. Both let seven drops of blood fall into the wine, and they set the blade aside. The white ribbon was wrapped around their joined hands over the cup, their blood staining it. The whole clearing buzzed with magic as they said their vows.

"I bid you look into my eyes," said Elvira. "Will you cause me pain?"

"I may," replied Narcissa.

"Is that your intent?"

"No." Narcissa paused before speaking her part of the vow. "Will you cause me pain?"

"I may," replied Elvira.

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

Together, both women said, "I will share in your pain and seek to ease it, and I will share in your laughter."

Elvira began the second portion of the vow. "Will you burden me?"

"I may."

"Is that your intention?"

"No." A pause again. "Will you burden me?"

"I may," replied Elvira, a hint of a rueful grin on her face. 

"Is that your intent?"

Elvira's "No" came in a whisper, hoarse with emotion.

Both women spoke together again. "I will share in your burdens and seek to ease them, and I will dream together with you so that our spirits may grow to create new realities and hopes."

Once again, Elvira began. "Will you cause me anger?"

"I may." Narcissa's face bore an impish grin. She loved winding Elvira up, but preserved the text of the ceremony for the sake of the Bonding.

"Is that your intent?"

"No." Not real anger, at least. "Will you cause me anger?"

"I may."

"Is that your intent?"

"No."

Both women said, "I will use the heat of anger to temper the strength of our union."

"Will you honor me in your heart, though others may have your hand?" asked Elvira.

"I will. Will you honor me in your heart, though others may have your hand?"

"I will," replied Elvira a final time.

To end the Bonding, both women spoke in unison a final time. "I shall seek to never give cause to break that honor. We hold in our hands the making and breaking of our union. May we never drop the ribbon that binds us." As they intoned the final line, the bloodstained ribbon glowed brilliantly, then faded into their skin. If one looked very closely, the imprint of it could be seen on their wrists and hands, fitted together like a puzzle piece where they joined. Elvira took up the cup and swallowed the bloodied wine first, then passed it to Narcissa to do the same.

The two women finished the bottle of wine together, wrapped in each other's arms in the forest clearing where they fell asleep. The Bond Elvira had chosen did not preclude their marriage bonds, of course, but it was powered by the emotion they felt for each other and would run more powerfully through them than any other Vow, Oath, or Bonding either of them made.


	2. Rigel Black

Elvira's marriage ceremony to Rigel Black was a lavish public affair, but it felt bland compared to her Bonding a week earlier. She did not change her surname, a mild scandal in the Pureblood world, but explained it saying she was the only child of her parents and she didn't want the Zabini line to end. That soothed the ruffled feathers of her family's social circle, as continuing their lines was highly important to the old families.

If the wedding was bland, the marriage was blander. Rigel was nothing like the other Blacks of his generation - fiery Sirius, quietly powerful Andromeda, cunning Regulus, wild Bellatrix, and of course no one could hold a candle to her Narcissa. Rigel was responsible, and steady. He would have made a good Lord, were he not born into the wrong branch of the family. His appearance was unremarkable, and He and Elvira resided in separate rooms, crossing paths most days only at dinner. Once a week they laid together at night, and it was as dull as everything else about the man. Elvira laid on her back while he thrusted above her for a few minutes and it ended when he finished. Not wanting a child so young, Elvira secretly used contraceptive charms.

Elvira's reputation of a close friendship with Narcissa allowed her to see her love frequently, and that was what kept her from going mad. Unfortunately, it was also what drove Rigel there.

 

Elvira honestly didn't mean to kill Rigel. They had been married for just over a year when he caught her and Narcissa in a compromising position that the women couldn't explain. Suddenly, Elvira could tell that her husband was a Black. The trademark family insanity came out through his rage. Wand forgotten in his robes, Rigel attacked Narcissa and began beating her with his fists and feet. Elvira cast the first curse she thought of - the bone vanishing curse - and it hit him directly in the chest. His ribcage gone, Rigel suffocated to death.

Elvira had summoned the aurors as soon as she was sure Narcissa would ultimately be okay, of course, but the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters were rising in power at the time and the responding agents were too late to save her husband's life. The two women explained what had happened, leaving out what they had been caught doing of course. Elvira claimed to have been aiming the curse at his arms, to stop his attack on her friend. Seeing the large bruises forming on Narcissa's pale skin and two very distressed women, the aurors accepted that Rigel's death was defensive and accidental and wrapped up their interview quickly. 

 

The Black family immediately disowned Rigel for his barbaric assault and even Sirius, who tended to favor disowned family members, did not protest or publicly mourn his cousin. Elvira was left an appropriate amount of the Black family fortune despite her late husband's removal from the family tree. It wouldn't do to punish a young widow for Rigel's actions, after all. 

Elvira mourned publicly for a short time. Even if he was no longer a Black, Rigel had been her husband and publicly their marriage had been a happy one. To forgo mourning may cast suspicion on her actions or her other relationships - two things Elvira preferred everyone else leave well enough alone. Still, within six months Elvira was remarried.


	3. Antonio Moretti

Elvira's parents arranged her second marriage for her as well. Antonio Moretti came from a long line of Italian wizards, and her father hoped that the values of his homeland would provide for a better match for their daughter than her first. They were married in December of 1978 in a huge affair, surrounded by family, friends, and food. Elvira actually enjoyed this wedding, unlike with Rigel. It reminded her of the times she'd visited her Zabini ancestors in her childhood, and it was warm and fun.

Additionally, her Italian husband would never suspect anything amiss with her relationship with Narcissa. Affection was his norm, unlike Rigel.

 

Antonio actually wanted to share a bedroom with Elvira, and she agreed graciously so long as she could have a separate dressing room with a fainting couch to meet her occasional need for privacy. Antonio kissed Elvira awake every morning, and frequently took her out to events and parties of all types. Antonio was also much more attractive than Rigel, with almond shaped eyes and unblemished dark skin. Elvira decided she was more ready for a baby at this point in her life, and ceased her use of contraceptive charms. It would have been more difficult to maintain them now that her sex life was more spontaneous, even if she hadn't made the decision.

 

In June, five months after their wedding, Elvira had a positive pregnancy test and Antonio celebrated as wildly as he did anything else. Three months later, Narcissa discovered that she and Lucius were expecting as well. Together, the two women quietly celebrated that Narcissa would no longer be required to lie with her husband. 

 

Elvira noticed something about her husband, now that she was pregnant and had to remain clear-headed when they went out together. His drinking, and occasional indulgence in potions or other drugs, was disgustingly excessive. She did try to suggest he cut down, but he only laughed her off and poured another drink. 

Antonio was, in general, a happy drunk. Still, Elvira was afraid. She remembered all too clearly the bruises that had covered Narcissa's pale skin when Rigel discovered them. She also felt the fluttering of life within her, and knew that now she had two precious people to protect. It may have been her hormones that drove her to the decision, but afterwards Elvira could not bring herself to regret it. 

 

When Antonio took out his glass and liquor that night, Elvira quietly cast the imperius curse on him from the shadows. He was powerless to resist, and slowly he drank himself to death. In the meantime Elvira prepared for bed, casting more cleaning and cosmetic charms than usual to protect herself in case the aurors checked her wand. 

The next morning, she summoned the aurors distraught when she found her husband of less than a year dead in the sitting room. She sobbed as a field healer investigated the cause of death and discovered that it was alcohol poisoning, dramatically blamed herself for not seeing that he had a problem, and willingly gave her wand over for inspection. 

The aurors found nothing to implicate her, and the body was taken to the morgue at St. Mungo's. When everyone was gone, Elvira smiled. She could really have a career as an actress.


	4. Her Child

Elvira mourned Antonio until her child was born, four months later on the thirteenth of February. She named him Blaise Zabini, crying tears of joy. Her parents somewhat awkwardly offered her another match, but she insisted she could not marry while she had a newborn and the money she had been left by her two late husbands was more than enough to support the two of them for some time. Her parents agreed. 

Blaise had inherited his father's features. Even through the baby fat, Elvira could tell that he would be stunning when he grew up. His almond-shaped eyes, once they darkened from newborn blue, were a rich brown that one could easily get lost in. His skin tone evened out into a beautiful dark hue. He inherited his oval-shaped face and long fingers that would someday be delicate from his mother. She was grateful that Antonio had been the father of her child, she couldn't ask for a more beautiful baby. 

 

Graciously, Lucius Malfoy offered his wife's closest friend a suite in their manor so that the two women could support each other. Narcissa's Draco was born on the fifth of June. It was a difficult birth, and she was advised by the Healer not to have more children. She pretended to be disappointed, but privately celebrated the excuse to continue living separately from Lucius.

Seeing how close her love came to dying that day, Narcissa had to stop Elvira from plotting another murder.

 

Once Narcissa recovered from the worst and Elvira calmed down, the two were happier than they had ever been. Living together in Malfoy Manor, unattached except in name, and each with a beautiful son to call their own. When Lucius realized his wife was happy to live separately from him, his response was to shrug and take a mistress. Once he did, Elvira and Narcissa lived more openly within the Manor. 

The two women spent entire days in each other's company, their sons in their arms, cooing over the boys and relaxing. They didn't leave the care of the newborns to the house elves like most women of their status would, preferring instead to tend to their sons personally and develop a maternal relationship with them. 

 

The arrangement flowed beautifully for awhile, but Lucius eventually decided Elvira needed to move out, and set the deadline for Blaise's first birthday. In January of 1981, Elvira remarried seeking stability as she left the Manor.

 


	5. Michael Selwyn

Elvira's third husband was a Death Eater. She knew that when she married him, but he was wealthy and strong and could provide the stability she needed. Additionally, the Dark Lord seemed to be winning at the time and tying herself to one of his followers would guarantee her some status in a world he controlled. 

 

Then that fall her parents were caught in the crossfire and killed by Death Eaters. In her grief and rage Elvira blamed the entire organization for the accidental death of her parents, her husband not excluded. 

 

Stabbing him seven times in the chest while she watched the light leave his eyes was a risk, but it was extremely satisfying. She dumped the body in public, and when the aurors saw the Dark Mark on his arm they didn't even bother to investigate the murder. If he was never brought up in conversation again, no one said anything.

During her mourning of her mother and father she moved into Zabini Manor, her childhood home left to her along with her family name and titles. She donated her share of the Selwyn fortune to the Ministry's war effort in their memory. Other Dark leaning families were surprised, but relatively understanding. Even her Narcissa said nothing, despite Lucius' involvement with the Death Eaters. 


	6. Adrian Burke

Rumors had begun to circulate following Michael's death. They alternated between a Elvira as a deadly Black Widow and Elvira as the unlucky victim of a curse. She made sure to act to the second rumors, especially once the Death Eater trials had ended. It wouldn't do to catch the attention of the Ministry now that they had more idle time.

 

Still, Elvira was fairly certain that Adrian Burke married her because he was suicidal. He began pursuing her just after his twin brother was sentenced to life in Azkaban for his crimes as a Death Eater. He was the last of his line, however, so if he wanted to marry her and leave her the family's wealth she wouldn't argue. They were married in summer. The wedding was her smallest yet, as her husband-to-be didn't seem to want to celebrate.

 

She slipped him a slow-acting poison on their wedding night. It was a lesser known concoction that mimicked the effects of degenerative disease, and it was highly unlikely that he would be tested for it. Adrian seemed anxious following their wedding. Around the six month mark, when his magic began to fail him for even simple spells, he relaxed. At the same time, Elvira began encouraging him to see a Healer and find out what was wrong at every opportunity. Her husband refused, as if he didn't want to be healed, so Elvira didn't give him the antidote. 

 

He'd done nothing to her. If he had shown a desire to live, she would have cured him. Instead, he wasted away in Zabini Manor and died two months after their anniversary. Burke would be the last of her husbands to be purebloods, the rest too afraid to court her now.


	7. John Matthews

When she stopped receiving offers from purebloods, Elvira considered staying single. However, she had grown accustomed to a very high standard of living. Her large donation to the ministry had dipped into her funds significantly, as did each wedding and each new round of appropriately fashionable mourning attire. Elvira wanted to maintain her love of the finer things in life and leave a respectable fortune for her Blaise, so she needed income of some sort. Too well-bred to work, Elvira decided to live up to her reputation. 

Narcissa understood. She too, would do anything for her son.

 

John Matthews was a Muggleborn, and thus completely oblivious to the gossip that surrounded the charming woman pursuing him. He was also a well-respected herbologist who had built his own wealth through a series of dangerous risks, and had no siblings or wizarding family to leave that wealth to. In other words, he was a perfect victim.

 

Elvira charmed him expertly, and theirs was a whirlwind romance. She began pursuing him in the fall of 1983, just after Adrian died, and they married in the following Spring. The wedding was simple, since Elvira had no desire to waste the money she was looking to inherit.

 

With John, Elvira actually enjoyed herself for awhile. Of course, she spent the days he was gone researching future victimes in and out of the UK and Narcissa visited frequently - especially when John was out overnight.

 

Her opportunity came the week of Blaise's birthday in 1985. John had a habit of forgoing safety equipment when he experimented, feeling that it made precision more difficult, and had been working with a newly discovered plant whose thorns were venomous. Elvira simply pricked his finger with one she had carefully removed with while he slept. John shifted in his sleep, but didn't wake up again. 

 

Once his body had been taken away to be prepared for burial, Elvira tearfully donated the plants he had been studying to other herbologists along with his notes so as not to interfere with the progress he'd been making in his field.

John's wealth was used to pad Blaise's trust fund account. This was for him, after all.


	8. Richard Williams

Narcissa's raised eyebrow was the only answer Elvira received when she told her Bonded that she was pursuing an auror. Auror Richard Williams was another Muggleborn. He made only a respectable salary from the Ministry, but had inherited significant wealth from his parents, who owned some corporation and died when he was eighteen. He had no siblings, and had integrated himself into the Wizarding world thoroughly enough that the revenue from his parents' company was converted directly into Galleons in his Gringotts account.

 

They were married in December of 1985. Their relationship was calm, steady without being stiff. Dick was reliable. If Elvira wasn't already so devoted to Narcissa, it was possible she could have loved Dick. Maybe she did, in a way. It was her longest marriage, and also one of her most elaborate kills. 

 

Dick was a dedicated auror who put the victims of a crime first, his team second, and himself third. Elvira used that dedication and created the persona of a dangerously unstable serial robber. She brewed a supply of Polyjuice potion in a room in her basement guarded by blood wards. The hairs, she took from a random Muggle in Paris on a day trip she took with Narcissa in June of 1986 and kept under a stasis charm.

In November of 1987 Elvira started taking doses of the Polyjuice while Dick was working, and played out the persona she had created. Invariably, Dick responded to the scene. The curses she threw using her father's wand seemed unpredictable and random, but Elvira was careful not to mortally wound anyone. After six weeks of leading her husband on a chase, she hit him with a particularly strong blasting curse that shattered his skull. Richard was dead on the scene the day before his second wedding anniversary.

Their anniversary party was turned into a memorial service at the last minute, and the robberies stopped. Aurors investigated, but believed that he hadn't meant to kill anyone and had frightened himself. Photos of the random French muggle stayed on the Wanted wall in the DMLE, but no one was ever arrested.


	9. Hans Schirmer

After losing six husbands in the space of ten years, the "Widow's Curse" as Elvira encouraged it to be known became so infamous that she couldn't continue to pursue men in the UK. Her seventh husband was Hans Schirmer, a minor politician from Germany. They were married in October of 1988 in his home country.

The ceremony was smaller than any she'd had since her Bonding. This time, it wasn't even her choice. Hans was terribly paranoid about assassination attempts, and insisted on a small guest list that security could easily monitor. 

 

Elvira found Hans and his paranoia tiring. So tiring, that he only lasted five months. Elvira made Hans' nightmares come true when she used the last of the Polyjuice potion she'd brewed for Dick, using a new face, and publicly assassinated the man. 

She used a muggle gun, which she taught herself to shoot. 


	10. Her Family

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Edit 7/17/2018: 
> 
> User Vindarna pointed out that I listed Albania as an African country when it is actually in Europe. I have changed Albania to Algeria. The number of countries in each continent is more important to me than the specific countries they visited, since I am not going into much detail on their trips. I am not suggesting Albania and Algeria have interchangeable cultures or anything like that. 
> 
> Sorry, I am awful at world geography.

Elvira took a break in 1990. Courting, marrying, and killing these men was difficult work and she wanted to devote more time to Blaise before her beloved child left for Hogwarts. 

 

They traveled. Elvira was fluent in several languages, including French, Spanish, German, and Thai, and had had Blaise tutored in all of these as well. Using some of the funds she had inherited from Hans, she arranged high class vacations all over the world. Narcissa joined the two of them on some of these trips, but for most of the year it was just Blaise and Elvira.

It began with a month and a half in America where they explored the variety of experiences each region had to offer. They explored the richness of South America in Argentina, Colombia, Aruba, and Uruguay for two and a half months. Next, an international Portkey took them to Spain for three weeks, which offered a bustling Wizarding district in Granada. A series of trips in the Floo took them for two weeks each in Thailand, China, and Japan where Blaise got to see some of the nuances to Asian magical culture. They went on a three week tour of magical creatures in Australia, which presented some of the most extreme magical biodiversity available, then spent another week in New Zealand while they were nearby. In Africa they spent two to four weeks each in Morocco, Algeria, Madagascar, and Botswana. A month was split between Turkey and Lebanon in the Middle East. The last part of their trip was spent closer to home - three weeks carefully observing Irish fae, then four in Italy to reconnect with their family's roots.

While they traveled, Elvira also taught her son. Blaise learned about language and culture, subtlety, trust, the value of family, and ambition. Above all else, Elvira taught her son that she loved him and would go to the ends of the earth to give him the best life she could.


	11. Miquel Bernat

Miquel Bernat was a Catalan magizoologist. He was extremely attractive, and extremely wealthy. Elvira married him just before Blaise left for his first year of Hogwarts in 1991 - it would have seemed odd for her to have the wedding after he left. They followed the wedding traditions of his home country, but held the ceremony at Zabini Manor. 

Miquel was more entertaining than any husband Elvira had had since Antonio, and Miquel had the advantage that he wasn't an alcoholic. The excitement of the marriage wasn't the only thing that repeated itself. In June of 1992, Elvira found out she was pregnant again. She did consider keeping Miquel around for the baby, but she ultimately decided she didn't want to stay in a loveless marriage. 

 

In August, Elvira sent herself a package using a nondescript public Post Owl to be delivered during the afternoon - a period she typically spent alone with Miquel. Inside the package was a Runespoor, and by the time Elvira opened it the serpent was highly agitated. It lunged at her, and Miquel got in its way. As an expert magizoologist, a XXXX creature like the Runespoor was within his capabilities to handle. However, while her husband was distracted with calming the beast Elvira cast the imperius curse on it and Miquel's death was painful, but quick. 

After hitting the snake with a cutting curse, Elvira began casting several charms to clear the evidence on her wand. She then looked up and saw Blaise standing in the doorway, eyes wide. The thought that she had frightened or upset her child anguished Elvira, but she made an effort to stay calm. It wouldn't do to have him see her legitimately upset and worry him more.

"Hello my darling," she said with a small smile on her lips. "Did you need something? I just need to clean up here and summon the aurors." Blaise only shook his head and left the room. Elvira fretted, but decided to let Blaise come to her rather than pressing him. 

 

The aurors investigated the sender of the package, and the apparent attempt on Madame Zabini's life, but as the owl came from a shady inn in Knockturn Alley their trail went dead. Elvira was advised to run detection charms on all unexpected mail and to summon the aurors again if another malicious letter or package arrived. 

 

Blaise remained quiet and withdrawn for the remaining weeks of the summer, and Elvira grew more anxious with each day that passed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want everyone to know that I googled "Attractive Spanish Man" so that I could give a description of Miquel. You're welcome.


	12. Blaise

Blaise came home for winter holidays much calmer and more like the child Elvira knew, and she was relieved to see him. His state in his letters had seemed to improve in November, but one can hide so much in writing. No matter how subtle Blaise learned to be, as a mother she would always be able to read her child like a book. 

That was how she knew when Blaise approached her on the second day of his break that he was ready to talk about something. Elvira lowered herself into a chair in her favorite sitting room, one hand resting where her unborn daughter was growing, and smiled warmly at Blaise.

Blaise took a deep breath before speaking, but seemed calm enough. Resolved, even. "I have two things to discuss with you, Mother. The first I'm sure you could guess."

"Miquel."

Blaise nodded. "Yes, Miquel. I never would have guessed that seeing your work would have affected me so strongly, but after what I witnessed this summer I am sure that I don't want to see it again."

"Do you want me to remain unmarried?" Elvira asked earnestly. "I would, for you. You are more precious to me than anything."

Blaise relaxed. "No, that isn't necessary. However, I'd prefer if you could warn me in the future if I am home so that I can avoid the affected part of the Manor until everything is cleaned up."

"I can do that easily, tesoro."

"Thank you, Mother."

"Did you need to talk with anyone about what you saw? I'm certain I could arrange for something suitably discreet for you."

"That won't be necessary, Mother. I-" Blaise hesitated for the first time in the conversation. "I spoke with Harry about it. He noticed that I wasn't coping well with something, and that I could see thestrals." When his mother did not immediately reply, Blaise rushed to add "He'll keep my confidence. I trust Harry, and I learned who to trust from you."

"Very well, then. I will not doubt your judgment, vita mia."

"Thank you, Mother. Now, the second thing I wanted to discuss-"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The second thing Blaise wanted to discuss was gender issues, but I already wrote a fairly detailed conversation about that between Blaise and Harry in chapter 8 of Well That Just Won't Do - Book 2 and didn't want to repeat myself. The only new information from that conversation to now that Blaise would have is a desire to use they/them pronouns, which I will also cover in the main series story.
> 
> Tesoro means "treasure", and is an Italian term of endearment. Mia vita is a second Italian term of endearment, meaning "my life". Source: http://www.meandmomintuscany.com/12-italian-terms-of-endearment-for-the-little-ones-you-love/


	13. James White

James was Elvira's ninth husband. He was also a muggle, which gave Elvira a bit of a thrill on its own. She'd met him while shopping in muggle London for Blaise after they had come out to her as genderfluid, and he was entranced by her beauty and good manners. They married in the summer of 1993. Blaise and Narcissa were the only people from the wizarding world that knew about her impending nuptials, and only her child was involved. Elvira told her husband-to-be a slightly edited version of her parents' deaths, and claimed to have become somewhat reclusive afterwards to explain why she had no one to invite. Out of respect for her, the wedding was small. Small by the Lady Zabini's standards, at any rate. James invited a few cousins and friends, and they married in a muggle chapel in Essex. 

 

There had been a few husbands over the years that Elvira had considered keeping, but James wasn't one of them. The Lady Zabini had fewer blood-purist beliefs than many women of her standing but she didn't want her daughter Ayrie, less than six months old at the time of the wedding, to be raised by a muggle man. James had to go before Ayrie was old enough to remember him, or could become too attached to him, so their marriage lasted only six months. 

 

While  _marrying_ a muggle had been thrilling, killing him was incredibly dull. Elvira left Ayrie with a house elf, being very discreet about her choice of sitter. While James could legally be told about magic, being married to a witch, Elvira hadn't bothered informing him. The two went to a fine muggle restaurant, and she cast an  _Avada Kedavra_ under the table. When James slumped into his meal, she screamed and played the part of the distraught wife well. Muggle police and doctors were summoned, but they found no evidence of foul play. They couldn't, after all. The doctors were a bit confused when there was no obvious cause of death, but ruled it as a case of organ failure.

James had been the sole owner of several businesses and properties. Elvira sold them off, and withdrew his entire fortune from the bank account he left her. If the bank clerks were surprised by the actions, a simple confounding charm cleared that away. When she converted the muggle money to Galleons at Gringotts, the goblins were enthused.

 

Dealing with muggles was easy. It was too easy to be entertaining to Elvira, who loved planning out her husbands' deaths and evading the aurors time and time again. She decided that marrying a muggle would be a one-time experiment. Of course, that meant staying single. Elvira's reputation in the wizarding world had become too infamous to find another suitably wealthy husband there.

Elvira could live with that. She had her Narcissa, and two beautiful children. Her life was full.


	14. Lucius Malfoy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor trigger warning for this chapter in the end notes.

It had been around two years since Elvira had taken a husband when Narcissa arrived at Zabini Manor bruised and upset. Elvira had only seen her love injured like this once before, and it had been the first time she'd murdered a man. Her rage at seeing Narcissa battered again was no less incandescent.

"What's happened, my love?"

"Macnair," Narcissa whimpered.

Elvira nearly growled. Macnair was a known brute, eternally single because women avoided him and renowned for loving his job of killing dangerous creatures a bit too much. "Why was he near you?" she asked.

"Lucius has allowed the Dark Lord to take up residence in our Manor. He cornered me after a meeting."

"He didn't-" 

"No, nothing like that," Narcissa insisted. Elvira breathed a sigh of relief. Narcissa lying with Lucius in order to have an heir was one thing, but if anyone ever hurt her love like that, took her against her will, Elvira thought she may end up in Azkaban. She would be too angry for subtlety. 

"Your husband didn't protect you?"

"No," Narcissa replied in despair. "He turned a blind eye to it. He's made it clear that he'll only do what he must publicly for our marriage since he found out about us."

Lucius Malfoy was to blame, then, for Narcissa's state. If Elvira got the chance to kill Macnair she would take it gladly, but Lucius could have easily prevented his wife's injuries if he'd taken action. For his lack of care, Elvira swore he would die. For now-

"Do you need a Healer? I know someone discreet."

Narcissa shook her head. "You've got bruise paste, haven't you? It's nothing too severe."

Elvira summoned an elf to bring the bruise paste. "If this happens again-"

"I'm going to claim Sanctuary with the Blacks," Narcissa replied decisively as she opened the jar of paste. "Cousin Sirius and I have never seen eye to eye, but he wouldn't allow me and Draco to stay in a dangerous situation."

Elvira nodded, satisfied. Still, she should tell her Bonded lover about her plans. "I can't let him get away with allowing you to be hurt like this, my love."

Narcissa looked her in the eyes. "I wouldn't ask you to. I do not love Lucius. He's a father to Draco, but only a passable one. Since allowing the Dark Lord and his Death Eaters to take residence in our Manor, we're better off without him. And perhaps, with you not remarrying and my husband dead, you and I can finally be together."

Elvira smiled, and the two of them moved to the dining room for dinner. Elvira would plan Lucius' demise, but it could wait until after her evening with her Narcissa.

 

Killing Lucius Malfoy would have to be done more carefully than any murder Elvira had planned in a long while. Despite his association with the Dark Lord, he was a powerful and respected man. It would also have to be painful, as recourse for allowing Narcissa to be hurt. Elvira plotted, feeling a rush of adrenaline she hadn't in years.

 

Narcissa had already sought Sanctuary by the time Elvira had a working plan, and it irked her that it had taken so long. This wasn't a job that could be done sloppily, however, so Elvira contented herself with the knowledge that he would pay. Overall, the plan was simple. Elvira had come up with several more complicated plans and rejected them all, which was what had delayed her.

Lucius Malfoy would die a muggle's death. It was the best way to make it painful for him, more effective than even the worst curses Elvira knew, adding insult to injury. Elvira didn't even bring her wand when she went to Malfoy Manor. 

Elvira didn't travel to Malfoy Manor by methods that could be tracked by the Ministry of Magic. No one could know she had been present the night he died. She'd learned to drive from James, and she drove to Malfoy Manor. Not all the way from Zabini Manor, of course, that would have taken an age. She apparated, making several stops on the way, and found a car rental place near Malfoy Manor in Wiltshire. She used polyjuice potion and confounded the clerk, rather than paying for the car and leaving a trail. Even if a muggleborn within the Auror corps took the case and thought to look for muggle methods of travel, she would not be discovered.

Malfoy Manor let her in without protest. She'd been keyed into the wards years ago, and it seemed that Lucius hadn't changed that when her Narcissa left. She didn't worry about the wards recording who had passed. She knew the Malfoys prized their privacy too high to have that sort of record, especially so with the Dark Lord living there. 

It was late at night, and Elvira met no one. Even if a house elf saw her, she was still wearing the face of a muggle woman from France and couldn't be identified. Lucius was asleep in his room. Elvira closed the door quietly behind her, and felt the built-in silencing charms in the walls engage. 

Lucius woke when she straddled him on the bed, making a noise of confusion, but before he could retrieve his wand or raise an alarm she had her hands wrapped tightly around his neck. He struggled, but she held on. After several minutes, Lucius Malfoy lost consciousness. 

Elvira knew he wasn't dead, yet, but strangling him by hand was too difficult to continue. She withdrew from her pocket a length of strong cord and tied it into a noose, slipping it around the unconscious man's neck. Elvira then tightened the noose, and held it until the deed was done.

Lucius Malfoy had extensive bruising around the neck - it was likely his windpipe had broken under the pressure in addition to several blood vessels. She checked one more time that he was truly dead, then left the way she had come. She did not worry about physical evidence - any that could be collected would point to the Frenchwoman whose hair had been in her polyjuice potion.

 

Elvira didn't know who discovered the body, and she didn't care. She wasn't interrogated in regards to Lucius Malfoy's death. The two were only connected via Narcissa, and by all accounts it had been an amiable connection. Additionally, a house elf  _had_ witnessed her moving through Malfoy Manor, and the French muggle she'd impersonated looked nothing like her. It had been the perfect crime. 

 

Narcissa moved into Zabini Manor just after the children returned to Hogwarts, and Elvira relished in the freedom she now had with her lifelong love. The two would make plans for the future later. For now, they were going to enjoy this.

Love, after all, had been what Elvira had done all of this for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> mention of rape, but it didn't happen  
> also a slightly more graphic death than previous chapters

**Author's Note:**

> Elvira and Narcissa's Bonding vows are adapted from a Handfasting Ceremony I found at the link below. It's long, but I like it because it's honest and heartfelt. I adapted it from the second ceremony script on that page.
> 
> https://www.officianteric.com/handfasting-ceremony/


End file.
